pramachangofandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Indonesia 1: World Traveller Edition
The Amazing Race Indonesia: World Traveller Edition is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by PramaCh. Thirteen teams from all around Indonesia and world will race around the world. It premiered on November 14, 2011 on TAR Indonesia Fans Forum. Jenna and Kendra (arileigh) is the winner of this season. Production Casting The casting opened in mid December and were closed in late December. The casts includes fathe and daughter from Big Brother USA, childhood friends, online dating couple, Indonesian socialites and several dating/married couple and sibblings. The cast includes 3 all-female teams, 6 all-male teams and 4 male/female teams. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"He Even Considers Himself To Be Like Vin Diesel In Fast And Furious (Philippines)"- Duke #"We Need To Dress Up Like Those Caterpillars (Macau)"- Jenna #"You Are As Evil As Beelzebub (Seoul)"- Alisha #"Ride That Snowmobile By Yourself! (Alaska)"- Darren #"Samba, I Fell in Love With You (Fortaleza)"- Danielle #"Keep Rolling, Keep Rolling In The Deep (Stockholm)"- Bunga #"We Don't Have Much Time! We Are in Emergency! (Geneva)"- Annisa #"I Fell Uncomfortable Wearing This Unitard (Sofia and Kigali)"- Manaf #"We Waste Our Time Here in Taxi Argument (Bujumbura)"- Jenna #"Can We Throw Instead of Carrying it? (Sydney)"- Alisha #"This is Like the Best Leg For Us (Alice Springs)"- Darren #"Stop Talking and Run (Bali)"- Kendra Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. This item is good up until leg 9 *'Leg 2' - The Roadblock Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any roadblock task. This item is good up until leg 9 *'Leg 3' - Immunity Pass - an item that can be used to demolish either U-Turn or Yield power. This item is good up until leg 9 *'Leg 4' - Time Pass - an item that can be used to deduct team's time at the Pit Stop. This item is good up until leg 9 *'Leg 5' - Time Pass - an item that can be used to deduct team's time at the Pit Stop. This item is good up until leg 9 *'Leg 6' - A 30-minute bonus for the following leg *'Leg 7' - Additional $50 for the following leg *'Leg 8' - One-hour headstart for the following leg *'Leg 9' - Team's money will be doubled for the following leg *'Leg 10' - One-hour headstart for the following leg *'Leg 11' - One-hour headstart for the following leg *'Leg 12' - One Million Dollars Route Map Complete route map of the 1st season of The Amazing Race Indonesia. Countries and places for each legs will be explained below Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia '→''' Philippines) *Gelora Bung Karno Main Stadium, Jakarta, Indonesia (Starting Line) * Jakarta (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) to Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *Manila (Rizal Monument) *Manila (Manila Ocean Park) * Manila (Manila Bus Station) to Pila (Pila Bus Terminal) *Pila (Camping Site) *Pila (Pila Municipal Hall) *Pila (Pila Church) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must use a diving suit then they must dive into a shark tank. They must walk until they reach a point where their next clue was located. They must grab the clue, walk back and they back to their partner to continue their race. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between PLOW or FLOW. In PLOW, teams must make their way to this marked field and choose a carabao. Teams must learn to direct their carabao in 4 different directions. Then they must use their carabao plow to till the soil, until the plow caught on a buried rope attached to a hidden clue. In FLOW, teams must walk to this nearby river and choose a kayak. Teams must row a kayak down this whitewater rafting track. This challenge sounds easy, but teams who don't have any experience in paddling boat could struggle on the way down this river. The Hazard task required Eddy and Windini experience a foot spa with fish for around 20 minutes, before they can continue racing. '''Additional Task *At the Starting Line, teams must find 13 world maps made of jeans spread around stadium's seats. Once they found their world map, they will receive their next clue. The first six teams that find their world map will board on a first flight to their first destination city. While seven other teams will board on a flight that depart and arrive later than the first flight. Anyway, the last team to complete the starting line task will incur a penalty called Hazard *At Pila Camping Ground, teams must pick a tent where they will spend their night and it also contains their departure time for the next morning. 'Leg 2 (Philippines '→''' Macau) * Pila (Pila Bus Terminal) to Manila (Manila Bus Station) * Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Macau , China (Macau International Airport) *Macau (The Statue of Guanyin) **Macau (Macau Tower) *Macau (A-Ma Temple) *Macau (Senado Square) *Macau (The Venetian Macau) *Macau (Ruins of St. Paul) In this leg's Fast Forward team must make their way to Macau Tower and proceed to Level 61. Then they must put on their jumping suit and perform the world's tallest Sky jump. After both team member successfully jump, they will receive their Fast Forward award. In this leg's Roadblock one team member must search a clue among hundreds Buddha statue in A-Mao temple. Once they find their correct clue, they may return to their partner and continue racing. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between POKER FACE or PAPARAZZI. In POKER FACE, teams must make their way to casino area at 3rd floor. Then they must play a game of blackjack with a dealer and all other teams that choosing this Detour. Once they have won a total of 2500 MOP, they will receive their next clue. In PAPARAZZI, teams will be given 8 photos of Asian Celebrities. Then they must make their way to St. Luca Canal area to find those 8 celebrities figured on their pictures. All of 8 celebrities will give them clues of their next Pit Stop. '''Additional Task *At Senado Square, teams must learn a Lion Dance routine and perform it. 'Leg 3 (Macau '→''' South Korea) * Macau , China (Macau International Airport) to Incheon, South Korea (Incheon International Airport) *Incheon (Jayu Park) *Incheon (Songdo International Business District) *Incheon (Songdo Bridge Hotel) * Incheon (Incheon Bus Terminal) to Seoul (Seoul Bus Station) *Seoul (Gangnam-gu District) *Seoul (Cheonggyecheon) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between STICKS or STONES. In STICKS, teams will have to play two games of pickup sticks in order to receive their next clue. In STONES, teams will have to write Korean words on stones in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, team members will pick a tourist bus which will be travelling the 3.5 kilometers of Teheranno street to their next clue. However, while the bus moves, the team member will have to sing a South Korean pop song in karaoke style. For every major mistake the teams make, the bus will take one wrong turn. When teams reach the other end of the street, they’ll find the next clue. 'Leg 4 (South Korea '→ United States of America) *Seoul (Seoul Tower) * Seoul, South Korea (Incheon International Airport) to Anchorage, Alaska, USA (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) *Anchorage (Matanuska Glacier) *Anchorage (Denali State Park) *Fairbanks (Golden Heart Plaza) In this Roadblock, one team member must reach a flag on the top of the ice mountain. One team member must put on a climbing gear and use their upper body strength to climb the ice. Once on the top, they must take a flag and rappel down to get their next clue '''Additional Task *At Seoul Tower, teams must solve a puzzle that will reveal their next destination and show it to the tower guard to receive their next clue. *At Matanuska Glacier, teams must successfully stack the snow bricks and make a perfect shape of igloo. If the jugde satisfied with their work, they will receive their next clue. However, if their igloo collapsed, they must rebuilt their igloo from the beginning. 'Leg 5 (United States of America '→''' Brazil) * Fairbanks, Alaska, USA (Fairbanks International Airport) to Fortaleza, Brazil (Pinto Martins International Airport) *Fortaleza (Casa de Jose de Alencar) *Fortaleza (Downtown Square) *Fortaleza (Iracema Beach) *Fortaleza (Fortaleza's Mucuripe Lighthouse) Brazil is a country with so many festivals and carnavals. Here in Fortaleza, through the streets and roads, the Carnaval brings the samba together with festivities as a celebration of Fortaleza's past and diverse culture. It is particularly notable for its unique style of maracatu known as maracatu cearense. For this leg's Roadblock, teams must join in Maracatu Carnaval and complete all routines before they receive their next clue. In this leg's speedbump, Abby and Giovanno must make their way on foot to a marked stall and they must make 100 dumplings/empenadas. Once they make all 100 empenadas and their judge are satisfied, they may continue racing. In this leg's Detour, teams must choose between Surfs Up or Boat In. In Surfs up, teams must run down to the surf shop, and get a bathing suit on, and then must perform a surfing routine to get their next clue. In Boat In, teams must head to the boat canal and must navigate the crazy canals of Fortaleza and find their next clue. '''Additional Task *At Iracema Beach, teams must search for their next clue in the sand on the beach. When they find their clue, they can read it and continue with the race. 'Leg 6 (Brazil '→''' Sweden) * Fortaleza, Brazil (Pinto Martins International Airport) to Stockholm, Sweden (Stockholm Arlanda International Airport) *Stockholm (Stockholm Palace) *Stockholm (Gröna Lund) *Väsby, Sollentuna Municipality (Bögs Gård Farm) In this leg's Detour, teams must choose between Wine or Dine. In WINE, teams must make their way on foot to a local bar where they will have to learn how to juggle wine bottles from a bartender. This is a local act which most bartenders will perform when making a drink/cocktail. Once both team members successfully performed the bartending stunt without breaking any bottles, they will receive their next clue. In DINE, teams will have to walk their way to Café Kaffekoppen where both team members must finish a traditional Swedish dish. Once both team members done, the owner of the café will hand them their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member participated in an Amazing Race Switchback of the notorious Roadblock from the Sweden leg of Season 6: the team member had to search through 270 hay bales to find one of seven flags (the Season 6 Roadblock had sisters Lena & Kristy searching for their clue for nearly 10 hours). When teams found one of the flags, they were allowed to proceed to the nearby Pit Stop. '''Additional Task *At Gröna Lund, teams must search their next clue among 5 attractions on that park 'Leg 7 (Sweden '→''' Switzerland) * Stockholm, Sweden (Stockholm Arlanda International Airport) to Geneva, Switzerland (Geneva International Airport) *Geneva (Jet D’Eau) *Geneva (Broken Chair) *Geneva (Place des Nations) *Geneva (Geneva Botanical Garden) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between Save a Life or Break a Code. In SAVE A LIFE, teams must drive themselves to ICRC (International Committee of the Red Cross). Once there, they must watch a demonstration video of first aid guidance on an accident. Then they must perform it by themselves with a correct technique and method. If teams can successfully save a life, they will receive their next clue. In BREAK A CODE, teams must drive themselves to Musée d'Art et d'Histoire. Once there, teams must grab a sheet of cryptogram and start solving the cryptogram by looking at all paintings in that museum. Once team can solve their code, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, teams must walk from Broken Chair to United Nation Office across the street. Then, they must pick 10 flags and identified which country the flags belong. After they got all 10 flags correct, they will receive their next clue. 'Leg 8 (Switzerland '→ Bulgaria →''' Rwanda) *Geneva, Switzerland to Sofia, Bulgaria *Sofia (Alexander Nevsky Cathedral) *Sofia (Sofia Bussiness Park) *Sofia (Eagle's Bridge) *Sofia (Borisova Gradina) *Sofia, Bulgaria to Kigali, Rwanda *Kigali (Hotel Des Mille Colines) *Kigali (Volcanoes National Park) *Kigali (Mount Bisoke) *Rusomo (Rusomo Village) *Rusomo (Rwamagana Parish Church) In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member must deliver 5 Bulgarian Novels to five different libraries in town. This task sounds easy, but team member who doesn’t have a good sense of direction will hopelessly lost in confusing street of Sofia. In this leg's first detour, teams must choose between Move Your Body or Move That Box. In Move your Body, teams must make their way on foot to Ivan Vazov National Theatre and find a group of ballet dancers. Teams must practice 3 basic ballet move from their mentor and perform it in front of 4 judges. If they get score higher that 12, they may receive their next clue. In Move That Box, teams will have to make their way on foot to the nearby residential area and help load a moving vans with items from nearby apartments. When they have loaded the correct amount of items, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's second Roadblock, one team member must now collect some food and walk down a forest trail to find a family of mountain gorillas. Then, they must feed the family their food. When they've done this, they will receive their next clue from a gorilla. In this leg's second Detour, teams must choose between Follow What's Sung or Create With Dung. In Follow What's Sung, teams must learn a traditional dance known as Intore. They must dance to the beat at all times for one complete dance to receive their next clue. The task may seem simple, but the beats are fast, and teams that don't have enough coordination could take a long time. In Create With Dung, teams make their way to one of the houses in the village, where they'll have to create a picture using a local art form known as Imigongo, which uses cow dung. Teams will have to make two pictures to the satisfaction of a local artist to receive the next clue. The task is simple, but to complete the task, teams will have to get over the fact that they're working with dung, and teams that are squeamish, could take a long time. Additional Task *At Volcanoes National Park teams must now pick a driver and direct him on the Rwandan roads over 65 miles to Volcanoes National Park. Along the way teams will find so much African animals. Once there, teams will find Mount Bisoke, an extinct volcano in the Great Rift Valley, for the next clue. 'Leg 9 (Rwanda '→''' Burundi) *Kigali (Gisozi Genocide Memorial Center) **Bujumbura, Burundi (Prince Rwagasore Stadium) *Bujumbura (Marché Central) *Bujumbura (Lake Tanganyika) *Bujumbura (Hotel Club du Lac Tanganyika) In second and last Fast Forward of the entire race, teams must successfully complete a relay race against African athletes in order to win the Fast Forward award. In this leg's Roadblock one team member must make a local cuisine, Beef Brochettes. Teams must shop for their ingredients and finally they must cook their ingredients in nearby restaurant, Cercle Noutique de Bujumbura. Once their dish is done, they must serve their dish to the restaurant owner and if he satisfied with your dish, he’ll give you your next clue. In this leg's detour teams must choose between Beat or Bait. In BEAT, teams must make their way on foot to the nearest village in Lake Tanganyika and search for the drum performer. Teams must successfully learn all the routine and a song and perform it in front of judges. If they can do it perfectly, they’ll receive their next clue. In BAIT, teams must make find this marked boat and a fisherman. Teams must use this boat and go fishing in Lake Tanganyika. Once teams get 4 fishes, they may return to the shore and give all fishes to the fisherman and exchange them with their next clue. '''Additional Task *At Gisozi Genocide Memorial Center teams must light a candle for the victims of the Rwandan Genocide before receiving their next clue. 'Leg 10 (Burundi '→''' Australia) *Bujumbura, burundi to Sydney, Australia *Sydney (Sydney Tower Eye) *Sydney (Martin Place Fountain) **Sydney (Taroonga Zoo) or Sydney (Sydney Harbour National Park) *Sydney (Cremone Reserve) *Sydney (Circular Quay Pier No. 8) *Sydney (Opera House) *Sydney (Man O’ War Jetty) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between ROADBLOCK or UTURN. In ROADBLOCK, teams must make their way by taxi to Taronga Zoo. Once there, teams had to try to remove a pile of eucalyptus logs. Once the logs are removed, the contractor will hand them the next clue. In U-TURN, teams must make their way by taxi to Sydney Harbour National Park. Once there, teams must try to throw a boomerang in proper fashion. Once the boomerang returns to the circle, the native will them the next clue. In this leg's Speed Bump, David and Darren must walk to a sailing boat. There, they must set and prepare the boat properly to receive their next clue from the boat captain. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must guess 5 songs that usually played on an orchestra. The orchestra team will play 5 songs randomly and they must put 5 unnamed music sheets in order the song played. They must also write the title of the song on each music sheet. Once they get all 5 music sheets correct, they’ll receive their next clue. '''Additional Task At Sydney Tower, teams must perform a 5 minutes skywalk. Teams must walk 360° circling the highest point of Sydney Tower to get their next clue. 'Leg 11 (Australia)' *Sydney, New South Wales, Australia to Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia *Alice Springs (ANZAC Hill War Memorial) *Alice Springs (Alice Spring Desert Park) *Alice Springs (Araluen Centre for Arts and Entertainment) *Alice Springs (Uluṟu-Kata Tjuṯa National Park) *Alice Springs (Mala Walk Uluru) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must get up close and personal with the Australian animals. They must participate in the Camel Cup and they must successfully ride the camel down the track for 2 laps in under 5 minutes in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour teams must choose betweem HONOR THE SPIRIT or HONOR THE LEGEND. In HONOR THE SPIRIT, teams must make their way to Amoonguna Desert. Then, just like in TAR 18, teams must make a traditional Australian Aboriginal stone mosaic based on a model, and then had to perform a dance that is traditionally done to honor ancestors on top of the mosaic before receiving their next clue from an Aboriginal elder. In HONOR THE LEGEND, teams must make their way to Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia. In order to commemorate RFDS pilot, Robin Miller Dicks, teams must successfully complete a series of protocol of air emergency rescue in order to receive their next clue. Additional Task *At ANZAC Hill War Memorial, teams must now pay a tribute to all Australian Heroes who died at the war. *At Araluen Centre for Arts and Entertainment, teams must find a group of theatre performer called “Spectacular” and learn a simple Australian Outback performance with them. Then teams must perform on the stage in order to receive their next clue. *At Uluṟu-Kata Tjuṯa National Park entrance gate, teams must unlock the box first in order to find their car key, before they can drive their Jeep to their next Pit Stop 'Leg 12 (Australia '→''' Indonesia) *Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia to Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia *Nusa Dua (Nusa Dua Beach) *Uluwatu (Pura Luhur Uluwatu) *Karangasem (Mother Temple of Besakih) *Denpasar (Nirwana Golf Course) In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member must solve a mathematical problem….underwater. One team member will have to scuba diving into the ocean. Once in underwater, they’ll be given two mathematical problem to solve. If they can get all the answers correct, they’ll receive their next clue. But if they fail to finish the problem, they must back to their boat and wait for 10 minutes before they can go back to underwater. In this second and final Roadblock, one team member must complete an anniversary procession that usually held in this temple. One team member must make their way up to the temple, through like thousand stairs and find a basket of fruits. Each fruits will be painted with a thing that teams meet/encounter during the race. Teams must stack the fruits in a correct order (from leg 1 -11) then bring them down with a basket on their head to receive their next clue. If teams drop their fruits/they give a wrong order, they must to redo their task until they get a correct answer. '''Additional Task *At Nusa Dua Beach, teams must get on a diving suit and make their way by speedboat to a marked buoy to receive their next clue *At Pura Luhur Uluwatu, teams must search among 150 kecak dance performers for 5 Balinese Traditional Headbands. But, to get all 5 headbands from 5 kecak dance performers, teams must answer the questions that will be asked to them. Once teams collect all 5 headbands, Hanoman will hand over their next clue